Obscure Acolyte
Origin Little is know about Silverheart. Legends say that he was once a willowy, frail-looking pony. They also say he came to be when he saw a mass murder take place. He was unable to do anything but stand idle, completely paralyzed with fear. When the killer got to him, the he spared him because he did not want to waste his time with a pony that appeared so weak. Silverheart's pride was destroyed, and he fled from the scene. Ten years later, he came back. The killer had resurfaced a decade later and returned to his killing spree. The police had failed to bring him in, despite military and special service help. It is said that an unknown pony then walked into town on a dark, cloudy day. When this hooded, dark pony arrived, he was said to have resembled a walking shadow. No one paid him much attention. He stayed for only two days. On the second day, the killer was found dead in a dark alley. They say that the hooded pony had ended the killer's life and saved the city. From that day forth, this pony has been seen many times. Eventually the people of Maretropolis started to call him the Obscure Acolyte. No one ever deduced that Silverheart and the Obscure Acolyte were one and the same. Personality Acolyte is a mystery when it comes to personality traits. He can be patient and wise one moment, then dynamic and impatient the next. Despite this, some characteristics stay with him no matter what the situation: namely his sense of sarcasm, his apparent insanity, and his dangerous intelligence. Acolyte is known for being rather sardonic about certain situations, even to the point where it is just distasteful. His snide comments are usually pointed at Goldfin (even though he has a crush on her of considerable gravity) and range from mildly insulting her appearance to deriding her competence in combat. The Acolyte is not the most stable of minds, but he is certainly cunning. He was driven mad inside of Bayne's torture chamber; afterward, he unleashed a widespread cloud of Vampire Venom upon the city of Maretropolis so that everyone could feel the pain that Bayne had inflicted upon him with the same drug. After he was thwarted and cured of his mutant disfigurements, his mind healed a little. Relationships The Sensei The Sensei was the pony that taught Acolyte everything he knew about stealth and hiding in the shadows. He allowed Silverheart to avenge himself on the killer that fractured his pride. He sent the Acolyte on his way when he thought he had nothing left to teach him, telling him that he could come back again at anytime. Obscure Acolyte did, in fact, come back years later after dying, being turned into a cyborg, and losing his way. The Sensei healed his body and restored his dexterity, but he was unable to mend his broken heart. He tells Acolyte of "another"- a pony that Acolyte will one day meet, a pony who will heal his heart. Goldfin The first time Acolyte saw Goldfin, he knew he was a goner. She was the most beautiful pony he had ever seen, even with the gills. He banished the thoughts from his mind at first, yet after rising from the dead, he fell hard. Constantly trying to out do his competitor, Rat-Pony, he did foolish things. He allowed Goldfin to fight in a battle he might have prevented, even though she was throwing herself against a super-Diamond Dog unarmed. He later took a bullet for her, even though she could have easily deflected it. Eventually, Acolyte gave up, believing that Goldfin would be happier with Rat-Pony than with him. However, ever since those two broke up, Acolyte and Goldfin have been on better terms. Then after injecting himself with all the Obscure Venoms, he started dying. He then hooked himself up to Drink of Immortality to save himself. This caused the Venoms in his bloodstream to mix together forming the Lust Elixir. He then fell madly in love with Goldfin. This eventually climaxed when Acolyte finally managed to catch Goldfin after she had been also injected with the Elixir by Dazzling Light. Acolyte and Goldfin then engaged in some "lewd" acts. After the Elixir wore off Acolyte fled. He then later turned himself in for sexual assualt, never wanting to hurt anyone ever again. Dazzling Light Dazzling Light and Acolyte met during a battle in which Acolyte was severely wounded. Acolyte had teleported back to his lab but collapsed before he could use his medicine on himself. Dazzling Light then brought Acolyte back to her home and healed his wounds. After that the two grew closer, making Acolyte all but forget about Goldfin. Dazzling Light eventually bore children for the dark mage, Goldenheart and Hawkwing. Acolyte never told Dazzling Light that he named Goldenheart after Golden Age. Then after Dazzling Light left on a mission with Ironworks, Acolyte's mind gave way. When Dazzling Light came back, Acolyte had completely submitted to the whispers in his head, and attempted to murder Dazzling Light in a blind fit of rage and jealousy. He ultimately failed, and was slain by Ironworks, and he lost the only mare that ever loved him back. Ironworks When Ironworks came to Acolyte to "challenge" him, Acolyte held him at a decent level of dislike. After Ironworks and Goldfin went out to see a hyrda so Ironworks could create a robotic equavilent, Acolyte followed. This eventually led to a full out bickering match between Acolyte and Goldfin, which drove Ironworks to kidnap them both and try to force them to like each other. Acolyte was not on board with the idea, but played along just so he could get home faster. On one stop Acolyte got miserably drunk and poor Ironworks had to carry the intoxicated Acolyte back to the ship. After they got home, Acolyte still distrusted the blacksmith and when he found out that Dazzling Light and Ironworks had left, he was furious. When they got home and he saw Dazzling Light and Ironworks together, he knew. He knew that Ironworks had swiped her out from under him. In a jealous rage he attacked the pair. He managed to pin down Dazzling Light, but before he could finish off the pegasus mare, he was knocked off by Ironworks. Eventually Ironworks decapitated Acolyte, ending his ninth and final life. Acolyte, now in Hell, will try everything in his power to get revenge on the blacksmith. Eris Before Acolyte was even born, his father Ironheart made a deal with the Chaos spirit Eris. He confided in with Eris, begging for her to help him. He asked her to allow his wife, Gleaming Sapphire, to bear children. He knew that she was unable to. Eris agreed, but asked for payment. Ironheart, having nothing to give, decided that the only way to pay the Chaos spirit was to give her the children. So that's exactly what he did. After Strongheart, Acolyte's brother, and Silverheart himself were born, Eris hounded them. She managed to finally claim Strongheart during his teen years, but struggled to claim Silverheart. She attempted to claim him once, but was stopped and locked in Tartarus. She then escaped Tartarus and tried to claim Silverheart again. Once again she failed and this time she was trapped in an alternate universe, never to leave again. She may have been locked away, but the damage she did to Silverheart's mind set in motion a chain of events that led to the complete downfall of Acolyte's sanity. Incubus and Stalemate Eris didn't realize this, but even before she was trying to claim the brothers, another force was at work. Incubus had found the two brothers when they were very young, and originally latched onto Strongheart. Then, Incubus began to suck all the happiness out of Strongheart and succeeded in doing so. This led to Strongheart to become Shattered Soul, the monster inside of Strongheart had been released. Shattered Soul then attacked his brother on multiple occasions and managed to steal away Acolyte's first two lives. Incubus grew tired of his host, who he had siphoned all of the happiness off of. He then set his sights on Silverheart. He then transfered to Silverheart and began to slowly feast on Silverheart's happiness, only a little at a time as not to spoil his host too quickly. Then, Silverheart had a nightmare about Shattered Soul and Incubus stepped into Silverheart's nightmare to save him. This tricked Silverheart into a false sense of loyalty, and he befriended Incubus. After this, he listened to Incubus's instructions to learn dark magic and eventually the magic of Nightmare. This broke Acolyte's mind even further. He kept feeding off of every single happy thing that happened to Acolyte, making him full of hate and spite. Then, when Goldfin rejected him, his resolve broke, and he lost himself to the insidious whispers and nightmares. Eventually Incubus sucked all the happiness out of Acolyte, turning him into a monster. Similar to his brother, he dropped the name Obscure Acolyte, and became The Stalemate. With Incubus at his side, Stalemate has been granted immense power. Category:Anti-hero Category:Power Pony Category:Main character Category:Venom mutant